Thanks, Mom!
by Chic White
Summary: Cepat lakukan, sebelum kau hanya bisa mengelus batu nisan berukirkan namanya, menaburkan kelopak bermacam bunga, lalu tersenyum dan berbicara tanpa bisa mendengar jawabannya.(PS : Terimakasih untuk segalanya, kaa-san... Kau tahu aku tak pandai dalam berkata-kata. Tapi... semoga apa yang kulakukan akan membawa manfaat, seperti yang selalu kau harapkan)/drabble file baru ditemukan


**Didedikasikan untuk seluruh wanita berlabel 'IBU' di dunia.**

 **Happy read :D**

 _PS : Chic lagi berusaha cari kalkulator yang bisa menghitung jumlah jasa seorang Ibu. Ada yang punya?_ _Jangan lupa tinggalkan review_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** **©Masashi Kishimoto©**

 **Thanks, Mom...**

 **By : Chic White**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Ibu?

Tiap anak akan heboh bertukar info seputar hadiah yang akan mereka berikan pada Ibu. Ketika terbangun pada pagi hari, semua berlomba mengucapkan selamat pada Ibunda tercinta. Satu hari itu dibuat se-spesial mungkin untuk bisa diingat. Semacam hari Ultah cadangan bagi Ibu. Spesial...? Ya, begitulah mereka menganggapnya.

Bagiku, hari itu sama dengan hari-hari lainnya. Ayolah! Untuk apa kau menganggap hari itu hari spesial untuk Ibu, jika selanjutnya tetap berulah? Untuk apa kau menganggap hari itu hari spesial untuk Ibu, jika selanjutnya kau tetap menggerutu? Untuk apa kau menganggap hari itu hari spesial untuk Ibu, jika selanjutnya kau tetap membuat Ibu menangis dalam diam, terus mendoakan agar omelannya tidak menyakiti hati kecilmu?

Kalian tidak akan menyadari kesalahan kalian pada Ibu sebesar apa, karena mereka hanya memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan untuk anaknya, bukan sebaliknya.

Ketika sakit, apa aku menjaganya dengan baik? Ketika ia butuh sesuatu, mampukah aku memenuhinya? Ketika ia bingung, mampukah aku menjadi tempatnya bersandar? Ketika ia lelah, mampukah aku mengembalikan semangatnya? Ketika ia sedih, mampukah aku membuatnya tersenyum? Ketika ia marah, mampukah aku membuatnya tertawa? Ketika ia gembira, mampukah aku membuatnya tetap seperti itu?—semua pertanyaan itu akan tetap hidup dalam hatinya, hingga ajal menjemputnya.

Aku anak baik? Bisa berbicara seperti ini?

Ah...tidak juga.

Aku sama seperti kalian. Seorang anak yang bisanya merengek ketika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Seorang anak yang bisanya mengeluh ketika direcoki perintah. Seorang anak yang bisanya mengomel dalam hati, ketika dinasehati. Seorang anak, yang pura-pura tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Bahkan di Konoha, aku terkenal sebagai biang onar.

Bukan hanya kita—para anak—yang memiliki sifat berbeda. Ibu juga tetap manusia, dengan segala perbedaan mereka. Ada yang bisa sabar dan berusaha secara lembut. Ada yang sanggup menyeret anak pelan-pelan ke jalan yang benar. Ada yang sanggup mengeluarkan emosi-nya, untuk mendorong perubahan sang anak agar lebih cepat masuk ke jalan yang seharusnya.

Hei... Tak pernahkah kalian bayangkan, bagaimana gundahnya seorang Ibu, ketika berhasil memarahimu? Tak pernahkah kalian bayangkan, bagaimana derasnya air mata Ibu, ketika kau menangis? Bagaimana nyeri hatinya, ketika kau memutuskan untuk marah dan tidak berbicara dengannya?

Oke, untaian kata-kata tak akan cukup untuk mengukirkan semua jasa mereka. Aku pun tidak bisa memberikan bukti nyata pada kalian tentang apa yang mereka rasakan. Ini hanyalah bayangan yang selalu menghantuiku, yang membuatku tersadar. Ketika kau menjadi seorang Ibu, kau akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya—itu yang selalu guruku katakan. Apa yang kutahu?

Melihat ibuku marah? Pernah sekali, ketika aku berlatih mengendalikan chakra Kurama. Aku mengiranya jelmaan dari Kurama, yang datang untuk menghasutku.

Melihatnya menangis? Pernah sekali, saat ia menguntaikan ucapan terimakasih sesaat sebelum eksistensi chakranya menghilang dari alam bawah sadarku.

Melihatnya tertawa? Tentu saja sekali juga. Tapi aku bersumpah, tawanya saat itu benar-benar indah. Menghangatkan hati!

Melihatnya sedih? Sekali pula. Ketika ia menceritakan detik-detik kelahiranku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ketika itu ia mengemban tugas yang luar biasa berat, melindungi banyak nyawa. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya ketika bertemu denganku?

"Maaf karena tak berada di sisimu..."

Kalimat itu. Padahal aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Dia tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi seperti ibu lainnya. Ketika ia menyebutkan pesan terakhir teramat panjang untukku, saat itu aku tidak merespon apapun. Aku hanyalah sesosok bayi mungil yang baru terlahir. Tapi dia tetap mengatakan perhatian kecil namun amat berarti pada tubuh bayiku. Tidak peduli jika aku akan mengerti atau tidak. Dia tetap melakukannya.

Ya, begitulah Ibu. Walau kau mengabaikannya, tidak perduli padanya, marah padanya, dia akan tetap melakukan yang terbaik untukmu. Dia melakukannya hanya untuk kita, para anak.

Bahkan saat ini setelah aku menjadi Ayah, aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Ibu. Untuk itu aku tidak akan memaksa kalian percaya dengan semua omong kosong ini.

Kuharap kalian mengerti apa yang ingin kusampaikan. Kalian tahu? Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Apa Ibumu masih sibuk memasak ketika kau terbangun? Cepat peluk dia, cium pipinya, minta maaflah padanya, lalu bisikkan bahwa kau mencintainya sebagaimana ia mencintaimu. Tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengeluarkan air mata, untuk mendramatisir suasana. Karena jika kau memang seorang anak, maka tetesan suci itu akan datang tanpa diundang.

Cepat lakukan, sebelum kau hanya bisa mengelus batu nisan berukirkan namanya, menaburkan kelopak bermacam bunga, lalu tersenyum dan berbicara tanpa bisa mendengar jawabannya.

Sepertiku...

Sign,

Uzumaki Naruto

 _(PS : Terimakasih untuk segalanya, kaa-san... Kau tahu aku tak pandai dalam berkata-kata. Tapi... semoga apa yang kulakukan akan membawa manfaat, seperti yang selalu kau harapkan)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **Review?**


End file.
